The Ravens
by Ryuni
Summary: The world has been torn apart. Crime lords are the new politicians and crime is the new government. Out of this arose a group of Mercenaries who's destinies are yet to be discovered. this is not a fanfic i'm just a cheater XD
1. Mercenary, Its a Living Part I

The desert was almost endless as the small red frame of a jeep hopped up and down the vast sun drenched dunes. Following slowly behind it was a large snail looking truck. It's dark gray frame had a spiral etched design on the side of its rear compartment that cased the sand in a stretching shadow as it slowly took over. The metal was worn and warped and littered with bullet holes that had tried to penetrate its tough frame. The dust rose from the tires and into the air to form a ominous dust cloud that could be seen from beyond the horizon. The sun beamed down onto the small caravan heating the drivers compartment in the truck and creating an insulated oven.

"Well,I've decided this will be the best place to die don't you think?" Bryce's voice was heard on Lissa's side of the radio. The heat inside had caused her to be on edge for the entire ride. But it was even more accentuated by the clothing she wore. She was covered all the way down to her knees in a tattered brown cloak. Her legs were wrapped in tight black jeans that squeezed on her skin. Her feet wore brown boots that were normally used for snow travel but had brought them cause they would help her walk across the desert if need be. The callous tone of Bryce's voice went into Lissa's ears sparking instant irritation.

"Well,at least you guys got the jeep I'm stuck in this rust bucket with an even bigger rust bucket in the back seat! so quit your complainin and keep a look out for that damn truck were lookin for so we can get out of this god forsaken hellhole" she spoke so quickly and brashly that it sounded more like a bark.

Zero sat in the passenger seat next to her, his arms crossed and his legs folded. He wore a dark red suit that went down all the way down to his waist and separated to create a open kilt that showed his dark red jeans. He stared out the window searching for the target they needed, his long blond hair shined in the sunlight. A rapier was in a sling on his side and clanked against his seat from the constant bumps. 

"Your just mad cause theirs too much sun for you" he stated as a small teasing smile went across his face.

"Oh can it pretty boy,maybe I should bite you and you can join me in this curse,would you like that?" she smiled wickedly her fangs reveling themselves ans she danced her tongue around them "To taste your blood is definitely in my top things to do before I die" she licked her lips slowly and stared at him enjoying the look of his perfectly sculpted face and trying to see a hint of fear in his stone exterior.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the instant you try is the day you die" he stared back at her into her dark red crystals with his own blue gems,two perfect killers playing mind games with their eyes trying to strike fear into the other. An invisible electric current could be felt between their gazes. This was not a spark of attraction but more a spark of rivalry a feud that would last on forever.

"You know Lissa, maybe you should be like those vampires in that one book,they glitter when their in the sun instead of burn" Ryuni added. This comment broke Lissa's concentration and she whipped her head around causing her raven black hair to whip around as well the long strands flowing effortlessly through the musty air that filled the compartment. Her eyebrow twitched and her teeth started scarping against one another.

"Glitter?" her voice got really high pitched as though she was a tea kettle reaching its boiling point.

"I would kill any vampire that sparkled!" she shouted angrily at the radio to anyone who was listening. She now had the image in her head and continued scarping her teeth as the idea clawed at the back of her mind "Vampires that sparkle, talk about an insult to my kind" she mumbled to herself and hunched over letting her athletic frame drape over the steering wheel.

Bryce groaned sitting in the back of jeep. His head was covered in a red white bandanna while his face bore welding goggles. His chest was protected by a white tank top and his legs were fitted with loose blue jeans. He yawned and stretched his boot covered foot over the empty passenger seat.

"Arg, all this boring talk about sparkling vampires is annoying me, lets put in somthin that's more interesting" he reached into the black duffel bag that rested next to him in the back.. As he opened it the sunlight shined on the contents revealing them to be a massive pile of unsorted CD's. The sun beamed onto the cases reflecting a rainbow luster that could be seen in the lenses of Bryce's goggles. He stopped and a proud grin slid across his face. He pulled out a case with the label reading "Family Jewels" on it. He started scrambling over the seats to get to the front,tripping and falling over and then finally was able to put it in.

Ryuni peered down at his scrambling friend with a small smile. He was probably the only one dressed somewhat normal. He wore sunglasses and a black plain t-shirt with black jeans. He relished in the the sun and the heat. The jeep kicking up dirt and sand into their faces along with hot air was a relaxing experience. This was probably the easiest job Ryuni and his crew had ever done and he could not figure out why they were complaining. He swiveled looking for that target they were sent to find as explained in the job pamphlet. He sighed seeing nothing and went back to looking at the Cd player.

"What did you put in?"He asked as they tried to climb a massive dune.

"Oh just somthin that goes with what were doing right now" he smiled at Ryuni as a familiar opening started playing. Ryuni start tapping his hands on the steering wheel matching the beat. Bryce started bobbing his head lightly looking more like a nod. Back in the musty truck,Zero tapped his foot and moved his head similar to what Bryce was doing. Lissa started humming to the tune since her voice was tired from yelling. Way in the back a guy with spiky brown hair and his face clad with piercings. He had a boxers body and was dressed in a blue t shirt with blue jeans and the same brown boots that Lissa had. He smoked a fine cigar puffing the smoke out in circles. He was the last member of their team, Dreamer.

"It ain't easy,livin free" Ryuni started.

"Season ticket on a one way ride" Bryce continued. They all started to sing along cause this song was second nature to them.

"My friends are going to be there too" Lissa rocked to the music.

"Were on the highway to hell!" they joined in on the chorus and it was now a road trip in every essence. Ryuni hammered on the gas and made it go to 100 MPH,this was possible cause Dreamer had outfitted all their vehicles to do a lot more then before. The new tires held traction even in the soft desert sand as it climbed and they were not losing any speed. Bryce held on tight laughing out loud, fully knowing what Ryuni was going to do. The jeep launched off a 10 foot dune, its small frame enabling it to hang in the air. Even though he was so high and in such a small vehicle and there was no fear on Ryuni's eyes only a keen stare ahead to the horizon.

"I'm heading straight to the promised land!"The radio blared as all Bryce and Ryuni could see was clear blue sky, a peace fell about them as time seemed to slow down just for this moment. The red paint gave it a nice luster as the sun shined on the small truck. The jeep landed with a heavy thud and almost sent Bryce rocketing out the back of it. They skidded to a halt kicking up sand from the screeching tires as Ryuni slammed down on the brakes. They stood there in park waiting for Lissa and her snail to catch up.

Bryce laughed out loud again and patted the side of his door.

"That was fun" he stated simply. He looked at Ryuni who was putting a crumpled cigarette in his mouth and lit it with the car lighter then laid back in his chair sitting calmly as blew the smoke out one side of his mouth while the cig stuck out the other. Bryce sighed and looked back out to the endless desert. 

"You know Ryuni I'm starting to realize you don't give a damn about your life do you?" it was obviously rhetorical.

"Life is only full of complications, the quicker its over the less we have to think about those complications in our final moments" he said this with a lazy tone as he pulled out a beer from the cooler that sat in the passenger seat.

"Well that's a little dark don't you think? I mean if that's the way you feel about it then why don't you just kill yourself?" he leaned over from behind the seat and grabbed himself a beer.

Ryuni chuckled and took a long gulp and finished with a refreshed sigh.

"Because that's a pathetic way out" he smirked "If I'm goin down its gonna be one hell of a death" he laughed loudly, miraculously not dropping the cig from his mouth. He looked back at Bryce. 

"What about you, how are you gonna go down?"

"When I exhaust myself screwing 10 women at once that's how" he grinned proudly. Lissa's snail truck came over the dune. 

"Oh my god its a giant snail run everyone run" Ryuni said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"shut up ya jackass,I've had enough from the peanut gallery already" Lissa snapped again still sounding like a bark. She sighed from the sheer frustration of working with this crew and put the snail in park next to the jeep. 

"OK I'm annoyed of this" she stood up and headed to the back where Dreamer sat next to a large tarp covered object 

"Hay" she said waving at him "Do me a favor and turn the radar on that thing" she said pointing to the tarp. 

"Maybe well get lucky by some god ordained miracle" she went over to the cot in the corner of the room pr truck compartment, and collapsed on it "I'm taking a break" It was the last words that came out of her mouth and she was out cold.

"OK fine" he sighed quietly to himself as his boss dropped dead on the cot. He went over and pulled off the tarp revealing a mechanized behemoth that at full height would be about 14 feet high, although right now it was folded to fit the space it was in. He pulled out the remote for it that had been resting in his pocket for the entire trip and used it to open the back door of the snail. The door was designed like a garage door so it folded up into the ceiling of the space. He clicked on the remote and the mecha started to beep and blink on different lights both inside and outside. 

"Well this might be a bit" Dreamer said to himself switching on the sonar like radar. The head emitted a green blinking light and inside, the robot would scan the surround area for sign of moment. Dreamer yawned going back to where he sat to finish his cigar. The mecha's blinking green light started to hasten between beeps indicating that something was near. The louder and less time between beeps meant how close it was. He looked over at the contraption hearing the noise

"Guess not" was all he he said in a dull tone, not really caring that their search was over.

Lissa shot up out of the cot and was up on her feet in a second.  
"FINALY!" she squealed while jumping up and down. She ran over and checked the signal 

"Good,its who were lookin for" she rushed to the radio up front, tripping but not losing her balance  
"Ryuni i need you in the Hellhound now! we found them!" she laughed wickedly to herself and rubbed her hands together her hands together. 

"This reward will get me that dress I've been wanting" she spun around randomly as she started dreaming of dancing in a new velvet black dress.  
Ryuni was already in the back and climbing into the cockpit of the machine.

"So this is one of those new Hellhounds right?" he asked gripping the controls to get a feel for it's control system which wasn't too different from his own model. This broke her dreaming and snapped back onto the task at hand.

"Yep it might be a different then what your used to but I know you can adapt or do I need to hold your hand?"she teased him,batting her eyelashes.

"Nah I'm good" he stated abruptly closing the hatch and sat waiting and watching for everything to turn on. It lit up like a Christmas tree and the Heads-Up-Display was clear and everything was in proper green color showing it was ready to go.

"Make sure to compensate the system for the sand or you'l just sink into the it and then I'll be really pissed"she warned as she ran over and pulled out a laptop out from under the driver's chair and started to get it up and running.

"Whatever,launching"Ryuni stated plainly,he was already going to do that, he didn't need her to tell him what to do all it did was annoy him. the Hellhound's legs and feet locked onto separate platforms for each foot that. These were attached to crevices that served as guiding rails for the platforms. They were there only to keep the Hellhound straight as it blasted out of the truck. The booster were small but powerful enough to cause thrust to move it out. He gunned it and the thing launched out the back of the truck and slid through the sand to a halt. Almost immediately the mecha started sinking Ryuni quickly read the calculations and the Hellhound was stabilized without any hassle. It stood towering above everything else except the vast dunes that surrounded them. The machine was almost human looking mocking the look of an armored solider. Its chrome steel shined brilliantly from the sun reflecting on its small frame. The head was a small shelled dome with one bright red light in the middle that swung from side to side. He started to move it a little and it walked across the sand perfectly. He went over to a dune and stopped crouched behind it. Which surprisingly was tall enough to hide it.

Bryce got out and went over to the snail truck with Dreamer while Lissa hid in the drivers part. They had already planned out how to get the truck to stop and get what they wanted. They made it look like they had broken down and everyone got ready to ambush the new arrivals as a truck came over the other dune and came up to them. It stopped and two boys hopped out, one had blue spiky hair and wore glasses and kept working on a laptop he held in his arms as the screen reflected in the lenses. The other had spiky black hair and seemed better built compared to his lanky companion.

"You guys look like you need some help" the one with black hair spoke with a light touch to his voice. Dreamer pretended to be busy under the hood of the snail truck but he was actually looking at the file of the mission details and the boy's pictures were there. they matched and he gave a slight nod to Bryce signaling it was them. Bryce gave him a thumbs up and went over to the two new guys 

"Yes we could, you see we came out to this desert in hopes of finding some friends of ours but we don't need your help cause it seems we found them" he smirked,pulling out a colt 45. He tilted his head and smiled tauntingly 

"Alex and Felex I take it?" He spoke with a tone that matched his expression.

Alex who was listed as the black haired one quickly pulled out his own gun. 

"Who are you?" he demanded. Felex,the blue haired one, eyes widened and he quickly put the laptop away as it folded into a cellphone and he quickly put it in his pocket then took off to the truck 

"Good luck Alex!" he called over his shoulder waving to his friend. "YOU BASTARD!" Alex shouted at him taking his eye away from Bryce.  
Ryuni had been listening on his radio and heard the boy's yelling. He knew it was time and hopped over the dune, the chrome glinted in the sunlight while he was in the air and then he landed on the ground kicking up a dust cloud. He pointed a large gun that looked close to the model of a rifle at the truck Felex had taken refuge in. 

"Don't even try it" he said through the megaphone that was attached built into the machine. "This guns bullet is big enough to blow up both the truck and you without any trouble" he warned. His voice was full of pride and enjoyment even from such a threatening remark.  
Bryce smirked as their pray had fallin into their hands.

"Bingo" was all he said.


	2. Mercenary, Its a Living Part II

Episode 2

Mercenary,It's a Living part 2

Bryce laughed out loud,a proud belly laugh that rang in Alex's and Felex's ears.

"Bout time we found you guys man we've been looking for you for a whole week in this damn desert" he said a proud grin covering his face from cheek to cheek. They had their prized catch, now all they had to do was deliver them back to their employers and they could call it a month. Whenever any one of the team spoke everything that person said was heard in the ear by the com system each had installed into their ear. 

"Who are you?" Alex asked patiently, staring at Bryce with blank look on his face.

Bryce sighed and shook his head while the gun remained aimed dead center at Alex's heart. 

"I'm surprised you don't know who we are,but who cares, anyway we were hired to take back the cargo you stole or stop you, either way you and the truck are coming with us" his voice was still lazy and casual as he raised his gun for a shot right between the eyes.

"Damn it those big wig pricks found out where we going and sent mercs for us,and these guys look like they mean business" Alex said through clenched teeth.

"Ya and this is how its going to go down" Ryuni cut in the conversation with the megaphone again. 

"You and blue haired dude are gonna go back into your truck and follow us back to the borders so we can turn you over, so I suggest you-" he was cut off in mid sentence when a loud whistling sound echoed from out of no where then a large blast erupted from the arm that held the gun for the machine. The blast rocked the Hellhound along with Ryuni in the cockpit, and sent it crashing down to the sand. Upon impact with the ground a huge dust cloud slashed up from the fallen machine and blanketed the sky as well surrounding the area around everyone making visibility impossible. Bryce didn't have to worry as he was wearing goggles but he couldn't see past his nose because of the dust. Dreamer shielded his eyes with his arms and when he lowered them he couldn't see either. The sand raced around from the small wind back and forth feeling like a raging storm.

"Arg what the hell?" Bryce and Ryuni said in unison. Bryce tried to peer through the dust and saw a silhouette of a person but as soon as he saw it he was shoved down on his back from some unseen force. 

"Zero do something damn it!" Ryuni shouted as the one shot had changed to a barrage of artillery fire,he quickly glanced at his HUD screen and saw that the enemy had locked on to his leg joints. He recognized this tactic cause one his mentors had taught him it. It was only intended to keep him from moving or else suffer major damage to critical joints that would lead to a inevitable collapse. He acted quickly and controlled the machine to fold into a protective ball like form. He was pinned but at least he could bide time to come up with a counter attack.

"Shit I cant move" he muttered the blasts weren't doing serious damage but they still rocked his machine and him as well. Bryce was also in a bad situation as the shots and blasts had kept the sandstorm in a constant raging force. He heard a wisp of someone running past him and prepared for another hit but nothing else came. He went back to the truck and climbed inside.

"I need a weapon! its getting heavy out there! Give us some help!" he demanded to Zero. The blond man nodded silently and got out of the truck and into the storm with his eyes closed. He listened for sounds of the enemy and listened for where the shots were coming from. He heard it and turned toward the direction of the sound then dashed through dust seeming to be a whisper through all the conflict. When he saw Ryuni's Hellrazor in its position, he quickened his pace to the unknown shooter, his hand constantly rested on the hilt of his blade that was still sheathed. He saw the flash of the cannon fire in the distance and moved to dodge the shots. They whizzed past his head,the wind from the bullets caused his hair to flair up behind him. The brilliant blond luster shined in sun flashing across the sand.

"There" he said quietly to himself as his target came into view. It was another Hellhound but was armed by two .50 caliber cannons that were firing constantly in a rhythm that was one shot then another shot in that fashion,the cannon recoil made the machine shudder a bit. He unsheathed his blade and went straight for the weak joints on the knees of the Hellhound. There was a loud metal cutting metal sound as Zero slashes went down on the machine, all cuts quick and precise. With the joints weakened, the enemy mecha fell backwards,crashing down into the sand. Despite its damage, it continued to fire shots that were launched into the air that disappeared as they passed the gleam of the sun. When it fell, Zero leapt onto its arm and ran across it and proceeded to drove his blade straight down into the head disabling any commands that would be sent from the cockpit. Zero hopped off and landed perfectly on the ground crouched down, his blade was extended outwards.

Ryuni opened his eyes blinking at the sudden stop of the assault. 

"Zero? did you stop it?" he asked trying to make sure it was safe to return his machine to normal standing position. He looked at his parts report and sighed, relived there was no major damage. He glanced at his HUD again and saw that he was not locked on anymore and that the signal of the enemy was reported as lost. 

"Good we don't have to spend our paycheck on repairs just yet" he said to himself lighting a cig and lay back in his chair, satisfied with the their success of not having any major damage to their new toy. 

"Yes Ryuni I saved you again" Zero stated with a hint of mockery and sheathed his blade.

"Hardly worth the effort" he scoffed to the fallen enemy and stood waiting for Ryuni to come over and clean up the rest. Ryuni came walking over,the stomping noise apparent from the large machine,it still shined in the sun but the chrome finish on the chest and arms had been turned to a dark tone. Most of it was charred metal from the shots it had taken. The arm hang limp at its side and Ryuni ordered it to drop the gun it had been holding to relieve any excess weight that might cause it to completely fail.

He stopped the Hellhound near Zero,his red clothing standing out from the yellow desert. He stepped out from the hatch and hopped down next to Zero.

"Ya whatever" he said with obvious disdain,Zero had saved his but so many times before and now he owed him another one, he despised when others had to help him. Ryuni glared at the fallen machine that had been shooting at him.

"So did you kill whoever it was?"he asked hoping the answer would a be a definite yes.

Zero shook his head at the very idea.

"Of course not,remember I don't kill anymore" he stated looking at Ryuni with a wary expression.

"Your not gonna do it are you?" he asked warningly peering at Ryuni for any sign of homicidal intent.

"Me? of course not I'm just gonna make him wish he'd never been born" he smiled wickedly back at Zero while cracking his knuckles. That was one of their few conditions for their jobs,they would never do any assassinations or any type of killing unless it was unavoidable and in self defense. However this would not stop Ryuni from putting some damage onto the other pilot, whoever it was.

"No one cheap shots me and gets away with it"Ryuni growled as he walked up to the fallen Hound and climbed on top of the cock pit which was always centered in the middle of the chest. He reached down into a secret compartment located on the side,he reached down and opened the cockpit hatch with the emergency release lever. Zero sighed and headed back to the rest of the group, as he wanted nothing to do with whatever Ryuni was planning. He roared sticking his head straight down inside to tear out whoever would be bold enough to even dare shoot at him.

"OK ass-" he blinked confused,the cockpit was completely vacant.

"What? that's odd, no ones ever used an unmanned mecha before, the calculations would be way too advanced in a machine this big" he scratched his head trying to figure out who could possibly be that knowledgeable. 

"I know these things well, but not that well,hmm" he pondered for a moment picking at his brain, searching for some kind of explanation. He talked to himself whenever he would do this,it would help keep the facts straight.

"Whatever don't care anymore" he lost interest almost immediately and headed back to his Hound.

Back at the snail truck, Bryce and Dreamer were cleaning out the engine from all the sand that had snuck its way into the hood.

"This sucks!" Bryce kicked at the sand on the ground.

"Those bastards got away,without so much as a scratch" he growled pounding on the snails tire.

"Annnd our reward wont be as good" he said with a sudden drop in enthusiasm in his voice.

Zero came up to them,without even so much as a whisper. 

"Not Necessarily we did stop them from delivering the cargo and they even left it here" he pointed to the truck they had left behind.

"Yep there non of our concern" Lissa joined in on the conversation.  
Bryce sighed and nodded. 

"Ya that's true"he stated quickly and went back to working.

"But still, I hate being duped" he muttered to himself angrily.  
Ryuni's stomping Hound was heard as he came back to them,he sat relaxed in the cockpit for he had turned the autopilot on and just watched and waited as it guided him back to the team. 

"So did you beat the hell out of whoever was piloting that thing?"Zero asked turning to look at the approaching machine.

"Nah,there was no one in it to beat so I just left it alone" he said yawning. 

"No one was in it?" Dreamer said with what little surprise could be heard in his voice. He was completely dumbstruck on the idea of a Hound with no pilot.

"That's impossible Lissa and I cant even do that" he stated.

"Ya who cares, it stopped so it wont bother us anymore no use worrying about it" Ryuni replied.

"Sooo,wheres the jeep I could use another brew" He remained in the Hound just in case they needed a shield again. Bryce pointed to where it was,in response to his inquiry.

"Its over-" he stopped mid sentence and his eyebrow started twitching uncontrollably.

"Those little..."he growled, realizing they had just sped off in his truck.  
Ryuni turned his camera over to where Bryce had pointed.

"Umm" he said thinking for a moment, trying to work his brain through the idea of a missing jeep.

"Wait! Wheres the jeep!" he shouted even louder then Lissa had done before. It was even louder considering the megaphone from the Hound.

"They must have took it" Zero said bluntly.

"Nooooo!My Cd's and my sunglasses!" Bryce cried out in agony falling to his knees and starring up into the sky. "Those were fifty dollar sunglasses" he whined to the heavens.

"Nooooo!My beer!" Ryuni also cried out in agony. He started stomping on the floor of the cockpit like an angry child. He got tired and sunk in his chair "this sucks"he groaned. 

"Quit your whining about random shit and focus on getting the cargo onto the snail so we can leave" Lissa ordered. 

"Yes mam" Ryuni said in an obvious groaning tone. He moved the Hound over to the target truck and picked up the back of it to lift the cargo it was carrying into their truck but as soon as it was 8 feet in the air the entire thing exploded blowing off the Hounds arms and almost destroying Ryuni's cockpit and him in the process. 

"Cock fucker ass cunt!" Ryuni started a swearing session that lasted for who knows how long. And it echoed across the desert.

* * * * * * * * * *

In the office in the top building of a private company a old gentleman sat behind a large desk his hands folded as he watched the door. A knock was heard on his door. 

"Come in" he stated. And a younger man walked in carrying a stack of files with him.

"Sir the Ravens called, they couldn't get the cargo and the two culprits got away" The younger one stated.

"Whatever as long as they were stopped from delivering them"

"They say they will be here within the hour"

"Good,anyway did you get the files on them that I requested?"

"Yes sir,it was difficult getting the government to hand them over,sir why do we need their files anyway if I may ask?"

"So I can blackmail them into not getting paid and so they keep the whole thing under wraps, the company would not last if news of this theft got out,we would lose the trust of our clients and there's no way I'm gonna let that happen"

"I see well here you go" The young one plopped the files on the desk. A moderate stack of 5 different files.  
The older one looked up at the younger man.

"I'm far too busy to go through these how about you just read them to me,that's your job as my assistant anyway" he raised his brow questioningly.

"Yes sir, of course" he picked up the first one and opened it to begin reading it. He cleared his throat."Ahem"

(these will be shown in profile form so its easier to follow and for me to type XD so just think of the assistant reading it off)

Name:Lissa Raven  
Age:22  
Eye color:Dull Red  
Hair color:Black  
Height:4'8  
Weight:110 lb.

Family:Birth parents unknown, Step father:Yoku Raven,deceased. Step mother:Shimi Raven,deceased

Bio:According the nun that first adopted Lissa she was found living in a dumpster when she was 5 years old, luckily for her the nun worked at an orphanage where Lissa lived for 3 years until she was adopted by a well known Yakuza member and his wife. During this time America had gone into civil war. 4 years later both him and the wife turn up murdered in their house in Yokohama,Yoku had been shot to death and Shimi had been stabbed in her bed,it was suspected that Yoko's boss,Taku Minihara was responsible but there was no evidence to tie him to it. The authorities said that no little girl was found anywhere in or near the house,she was rumored to be kidnapped. She disappeared for 2 years then showed up again in Tokyo when she was arrested on multiple underage prostitution charges. In questioning she told the police that she had been forced to do it from non other then Taku Minihara. He was tried for kidnapping and underage pimping of minors but was never convicted. A few months later Taku turns up dead in a hotel room drained of all his blood and stabbed multiple times in the chest,the police couldn't figure out who did it but our company did some digging and found out that he had been a known pedophile and we assume Ms. Raven had done it. 2 years later Shes shows up out of the blue as a professional private assassin suspected in over a dozen hits. Of course she was never convicted in either investigation. 4 years later she decides to move to America where she starts a very successful brothel as she can now do it due to the fact shes of age. After that she marries at least 5 times to very high up business officials who all die of natural causes within months time of the marriages. She inherits all their money and then final at age 19 she founds the group known as Ravens where she has worked for the last 3 years.

"Is that all?" he said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yes sir,sorry its just there's a lot in this one"

"That's fine,it seems she would be quite a handful if we crossed her ,anywho next on the list"he ordered.

"Ahem" he said again, grabbing the next one.

Name:Bryce,no last name listed.  
Age:19  
Eye color:Deep blue  
Hair color:Brown  
Height:5'2  
Weight:160 lb.

Family:Birth Parents unknown,no other family listed.

Bio:Bryce didn't show up on any records until he was 5 as well. He grew up in America when the country had exploded into a civil war when the public had started anarchy under the name The Enlightened. He was arrested for larceny on multiple charges in New York. He had no family or home to speak of so the the police thought he was a spy and sent him to a P.O.W. compound in Texas where he was held for 4 years. After that time he managed to escape after breaking into their armory and making off with a few weapons. He goes off the radar for 5 years and appears again as arms dealer selling weapons to both sides. 3 years later he turns his business into an actual shop that he sets up in a neutral zone,this was about the same time he joined the Ravens. 3 years goes by and the civil war ends and the government resumes power and is no longer a democracy but a hierarchy where the president is now basically a dictator. But in order to demote any more rebel outbreaks the so called president chooses to be a benign ruler and does not abuse his power,a first. Bryce's team the Ravens was only one the many mercenary groups bred in this conflict but they were able to build a reputation better then most using the war as their personal advertising campaign. They are now considered one of the best in the business.

"So he isn't a murder by nature it seems and you went a little off topic there"

"Sorry sir,there just not much on him so i had to add some more meat to it"

"Good man,well nothing much to do with him then read me the next one"

"Ahem"

Name:Dreamer actual name unknown.  
Age:20  
Eye color:Hazel Brown  
Hair color:Brown  
Height:5'10  
Weight:200 lb.

Family:Birth parents unknown,Step Father:Chuck Finman,deceased.

Bio:Dreamer, like the others wasn't known about until he was had been living alone in the sticks of Arizona living off animals and plants for survival. He was adopted by a a lone farmer named Chuck. Chuck was already 50 years old when he adopted the boy. According to him the boy couldn't remember his name so after he had lived with him for 4 years he decides to name him Dreamer taking note of the fact the boy was always staring up into the clouds whenever he was given a break from his chores. The two lived quietly for 3 years far from the civil war that had engulfed the country. However after that time the battle moved from the cities into the desert and Chuck was killed in a explosion that destroyed his farm. Dreamer goes missing until 2 years later when hes suspected in multiple bombings of government buildings using members from a fight club he had started.1 year goes by and hes never caught only his followers are caught and are publicly executed as a means to lure him out but he never shows. Then he joins the Ravens and the rest i have already explained.

"Yes thank you for not going into detail again, hmm so a known bomber a weapons dealer and a assassin so far,these Ravens seem even more deadly than I originally assumed"

"Yes sir, I think you might want to reconsider this blackmailing thing"

"Not yet they have to have a weak point somewhere" he rubbed his chin contemplatively."Hmm next"

"Yes sir"

Name:Alex Peacecraft AKA Zero  
Age:21  
Eye Color:Blue  
Hair Color:Blond  
Height:6'1  
Weight:170

Family:Birth Parents unknown,Step Peacecraft, Step Mother:Lily Peacecraft,Deceased., Step sister: Eve Peacecraft,deceased. Step sister:Loletta Peacecraft

Bio:Kai was also not known about till he was 5 when he was adopted by Dr. Peacecraft during the civil war. They lived in the Peacecraft estate located in the outskirts of New York overseeing the ocean far from the city. Dr. Hugo was very well known scientist who worked for the governments side of the war, so Kai and his family lived the life of luxury. Kai lived there there for 6 years and in this time he had become one of the best fencers in the country toppling many tournaments and beating even adults. The war then moved into the cities and in one of the battles the Peacecraft Estate was destroyed in the crossfire and the Peacecraft family disappeared. Then out of nowhere Kai shows up in Japan 3 years later. He had stowed away on a refugee ship fleeing the war in America. He had nothing when he arrived so naturally he was disregarded as a nobody instead of the prodigal son of the great Dr. Hugo Peacecraft. He lived on his own for a few months and then joined up with the crime syndicate known as the Red Dragon. He was in there for 4 years as one of their best hit-men Then he quits and joins the Ravens. The syndicate of course disagrees with his decision and sends hit-men after him but after a few months of getting body bags sent back to them they stopped. In the last 3 years Kai has entered in many mecha tournaments to help promote both the Ravens and his own skill. So far hes never actually been hit by an enemy and the only time he's ever lost is to Ryuni Yamata. Among the other contenders who are mostly seasoned veterans of the Arena, he has earned the nickname the Zero Hit wonder and thus is now referred to as Zero.

"Another killer,these Ravens sure know how to pick him,he must be the brains of the group"

"Actually sir,our sources tell us that our next man is actually the leader"

"Who?"

"Ryuni Yamata"

"Oh well fine read me his profile maybe he's not as deadly as the others"

"Yes sir,Ahem"

Name:Ryuni Yamata AKA Blood Dragon Yamata  
Age:25  
Eye Color:Emerald Green  
Hair Color:Black  
Height:5'10  
Weight:150

Family:Not listed

Bio:Ryuni didn't show up on any radar until he was 11. He had been living on the streets of New York stealing for survival and became extremely good at it. During this time he was found by an armory of the Government who were impressed at the fact he had gotten through undetected, well for the most part. So they recruit him into the Army and this is about the time when mecha's started making their appearance on the battlefield and he was one of the first to ever pilot one. He worked for them for 5 years dominating in battle after battle and racking up many confirmed kills. On both sides of the war he was treated with fear and seen only as an apostle of death and earned the name Blood Dragon Yamata. Then he randomly quit the army and disappeared for 2 years and showed back up in Japan as a member of the Red Dragon Syndicate and stayed for 2 years as their top hit-man He then married a Chesa Tokito and they ended up having a baby girl named Chrisa. Naturally this leads to him quitting the syndicate. 1 year later Chesa and Chrisa both are murdered on a rooftop in Nagita along with the remains of a man who's face had been so smashed into the floor that he was unrecognizable. They found on his persons a wallet that belonged to a Ryuni Yamata and so it was assumed to be him. The bodies of Chrisa and Chesa disappeared from the morgue and were never found. The body of Ryuni goes missing from his grave along with the tombstone. After that a building that belonged to the Syndicate was bombed and the entire 10 floor complex plummeted to the ground a record of over 80 people were in that building. Some had died from the crushing rocks and others the lack of air but some bodies were found littered with bullet holes. However one body in particular, found away from the building in a nearby alleyway, was that of one of the syndicates top bosses. The interesting thing about it was the fact the body had been ripped in half. Of all this destruction and murder no one was arrested for its cause. 1 year later Ryuni makes his grand debut from the dead showing up as a contender in the arena in his personal mecha,he called it the Blood Dragon. Almost immediately after that, Ryuni joins the Ravens as one of its founding members.

"Dear god...I've hired a bunch of lunatics"

"That's correct sir,We also suspect that Ryuni was responsible for that buildings destruction and the bosses body,he is suspected to have killed at least 300 different people and no one can pin him to any of it, due to the fact it was during war time"

"Well now" he took a deep breath "I guess ill just have to give them whatever they want when they show up" he cleared his throat nervously."Well your gonna stay here with me" he stated.

"Y-y-yes sir" his legs started shaking.

"Ohhh, Mr. CEO!" Lissa's voice could be heard down the hall as she called for him.

"C-c-come in Ms. Raven" he said with a heavy throat.

* * * * * * * *

Ryuni waited outside of the building by their car,a 1960's black mustang. He looked around the streets with a crumpled cig in his mouth watching for any sign of danger or threat. He looked back at the doors just when Lissa came prancing out, a large proud grin on her face like a kid who had just bought their favorite candy.

"Did you get the money?"Ryuni asked with a raised brow at Lissa's shining enthusiasm.

"YEP! and I got a little extra" she smiled again.  
"How much?"

"About maybe 10 grand" she flashed the check in front of him stretching it nice and wide.

"Wow that's like 4 times as much as we were originally getting!" Ryuni said with a huge look of surprise and almost dropped his cig out of his mouth.

"Yea I know well it was odd he seemed very nervous about something"she put her finger on her lip.

"Oh well! lets go spend spend spend!" the roof was down so she decided to jump into the car sitting contently in the passenger seat. 

"Hmm, wonder what he was worried about?" Ryuni questioned to himself as he looked up at the tall building with a puzzled look. He shrugged not really caring what it was and got into the car with Lissa and sped off down the street.


End file.
